Dean's Mistress
by Sams Witch
Summary: Dean's a very powerful rich married man who ends up at a night club and runs into a hot young single newly unemployed girl. After that night Dean can't get the girl out of his head so he ends up with a Mistress. Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note:**__ New story! Yay! Keep a look out I have three new stories coming out soon! This is one of the three._

* * *

><p>"Alright sweetheart I'll be home around midnight," said Dean before he got off the phone. He smirked as he threw the phone next to him. He was meeting up with a couple buddies at this new place downtown. Just a couple drinks nothing more. He knew his buddies would be hooking up with all the young hot tail in the place but Dean couldn't he was a married man. A very powerful, rich, married man or could he?<p>

Dean pulled up and the valet took his keys and handed him a ticket. Dean placed the ticket in his pocket as he handed the bouncer a handful of Benjamin Franklins. The bouncer smirked and nodded before letting Dean in.

Sophie and her two friends, Elizabeth and Carrie, were standing at the bar drinking a few beers and martinis.

"Ok so a toast to Sophie telling her boss off and finally coming out with her girls and living a little," said Elizabeth raising her glass.

"And losing her job," snickered Carrie.

Sophie slapped her forehead with her hand, "Don't remind me! I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were thinking that you are 23 years old and you need a life before you grow old and can't work what God has given you," said Elizabeth.

"And what exactly has God given me?" Sophie taking a sip from her martini.

"36, 24, 36!" laughed Carrie.

"Bite me!"

The girls laughed and Sophie looked around and found herself catching eyes with a man and that man was Dean Winchester. She bit her bottom lip looking him over and then going back to her friends.

"Hey man you've been here tons of times right?" asked Dean never taking his eyes off the pretty brunette that was wearing an off the shoulder brown dress and brown cowboy boots. The way the dress fit her showed off her figure. He licked his lips at her and looked back at Nick.

"Yeah."

"Alright, who's the cutie in the brown dress and the cowboy boots at the bar?"

Nick looked over at Sophie and the other girls. "Well, I don't know who the new hottie is but who she's with is Lizzie and Carrie. They're regulars but the other one not sure."

"Well," said Dean getting out of the chair, "I'm going to buy the new hottie a drink."

"Get 'em boy!" yelled Nick and laughed with Charles as they watched him walk up to Sophie.

"Hey," he said to her.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled, "Hi."

Both Lizzie and Carrie's eyes widened and their mouths dropped at the gorgeous man.

"I'm Dean."

"Sophie."

He grinned, something unique. He liked unique, "I was wondering if I could buy you a drink and maybe you and your friends would like to join me and my friends over there." The girls looked over at Nick and Charles and then they all looked at Sophie waiting for a reply.

"I...uh," Carried kicked her leg, "Ouch!"

"She'll love for you to buy her a drink and we'll just meet you two over there." Carrie grabbed Lizzie's hand and walked over to the guys table.

Sophie blushed and looked back up at Dean, "Sorry about that."

"No problem, what are you drinking?"

"Sex on the Beach."

Dean smirked, "I've never tried it before."

Sophie felt her heart beat quickly against her chest, "Dean, are you talking about the drink or the actual activity?"

Dean leaned close and she could smell peppermint on his breath he was that close, "Both."

"I'm always up for trying new things."

Dean grinned, "I like that in a girl."

"Oh yeah what else do you like?"

Dean bit his lip his eyes wandering her body, "I like brunettes, with long slender legs and curves." His eyes went to hers and winked at her.

She felt herself grow hot at the way he talked to her and was looking at her. She slightly bit her bottom lip as he ordered the drinks and she watched him pull out his wallet and saw a wad of cash and credit cards. She turned to her friends over at the table where Lizzie looked over at her seeing her wide eyes. Sophie mouthed 'Oh my God!' Lizzie laughed and turned back to Nick.

Sophie had to keep herself calm and quickly fixed her dress right before Dean turned back to her, "So what are you three doing in a place like this?"

"It's just a girl's night."

Dean grinned a charming sexy smiled to her, "I love girls night." He winked at her and she couldn't help but smile.

Dean knew he was a married man but hell this Sophie girl was hot, nothing wrong with a little flirting. Dean grabbed the two drinks and they headed over to the table. Sophie sat between him and Lizzie and the six of them were having a good time. The drinks kept on coming as the night went on and everyone was getting closer.

Sometime during the night Dean had pulled Sophie onto his lap and wrapping his one arm around her waist claiming the fact he loved her because she spoke her mind and she was hot. Of course, it was the drinks that were talking. Dean just wanted to take her home and screw her in every way possible.

Dean placed his left hand on the arm of his chair and the way the light hit his hand caught Lizzie's attention. She looked down and her eyes widened. She quickly looked up and without getting the guy's attention looked at Carrie and nodded towards Dean wiggling her ring finger. Carrie looked down and frowned. Poor Sophie, they wanted her to have a good time tonight and she was but they had to tell her the truth about Dean that they just figured out.

Carrie cleared her throat getting Sophie's attention and wiggled her ring finger and pointed at her nose. Sophie bit her bottom lip and glanced at Dean's hand. _Shit. _

"I think its...bathroom break time," said Lizzie grabbing Sophie's hand and pulling her up from Dean's lap. Sophie felt sick to her stomach she had flirted all night with a married man and even thought about sinful things towards a married man.

"We'll be back," said Carrie with a smile.

"Don't keep my favorite girl long!" yelled Dean watching them walk off.

"Dude," said Nick, "you think you're going to be getting any of that tonight? I mean won't Karen find out?"

"Fuck Karen, she's been a bitch lately," grumbled Dean picking up his beer and drinking it.

"Lately?" asked Charles with a chuckle,"She's been a bitch since the day you started dating her."

"Don't remind me. Sure I'm married but that Sophie she's one fine piece of ass." Dean grinned and looked towards the direction the girls headed waiting for Sophie to come back.

"I can't believe I didn't fucking see it!" yelled Sophie as they walked into the bathroom.

"It's not your fault," said Carrie, "He didn't come out and say 'hey sweetheart you're sexy as hell but I'm married I think you should stop whispering fuck me signals in my ear'."

"I was not whispering fuck me signals in his ear," Sophie glared at Carrie.

"Uh yeah you were," said Lizzie, "And so was he."

"It's obvious you two are attracted to each other."

"But he's married! And God knows how long! I will not do that to his wife. I mean what if it was me at home waiting for him."

Lizzie licked her lips, "Ok, ok, no problem. We'll just sneak you out of here. You'll never see Dean again. Promise."

Sophie nodded and leaned against the sink, "Of course I find a guy that is perfect in every way and has money and is nice...except for the whole trying to cheat on his wife thing...and he's married." Sophie frowned and both girls hugged her.

"We're here for you," said Carrie.

"Right, ok, so Carrie go back to the table a few minutes after we leave so that can give us enough time to get a taxi for Sophie."

"Going with the she felt sick treatment?"

"Yup."

"Alright. Later chick."

Sophie frowned as Lizzie put her arm around her and headed out the door. The two snuck by the guys table and out the door.

Like planned Carrie waited a few minutes and walked back out towards the guys. "Where's Lizzie and Soph?" asked Nick and Dean sat up.

"Sophie wasn't feeling well so Lizzie took her outside to get a taxi," said Carrie.

Dean arched an eyebrow and both guys looked at him then back at Carrie. She looked at them, "What?"

"Would you like to run that by us again?" asked Charles with a smirk, "We know the whole sick friend treatment. Hell we do it too when there's an ugly chick."

"That's so sweet of you," said Carrie sarcastically. "Asshole."

"Look what really happened because we were all having a good time," said Dean.

"You want the truth fine, she saw your wedding ring Dean," she looked at Dean giving him a look.

"Fuck," he muttered and ran a hand down his face.

"Should have taken it off man," said Nick. Dean got up from his chair, "Where you going?"

"Can't let her leave without her seeing my charming self," Dean smirked as he ran towards the door.

"Ugh this is a city shouldn't there be taxis everywhere?" asked Sophie tired of waiting for a taxi already.

"I'm sorry," said Lizzie frowning, "If I knew this was going to happen I never would have drug you out here."

"Doesn't matter. My life sucks right now, no job, no money, no boyfriend and no honest guy out there either. Men are assholes."

"You still have me and Carrie," said Lizzie with a smile.

Sophie smiled back at her, "You're right I love ya guys."

Lizzie smiled and then looked around Sophie, "You've got to be kidding me."

"What?" asked Sophie and looked over and saw Dean.

"Hey," he said walking up to her and she looked at Lizzie wondering what she should do.

"Uh...hey," she said nervously.

"You know it's kind of rude to walk out on someone without saying bye or even coming up to me asking about me being married."

Sophie glared at him, "Rude? Rude? I was rude? Excuse me I don't go to clubs and hit on single men and forget to tell them I'm married! That is rude!"

"I didn't tell you I was married because I was hoping for a good hook up!"

"Is your sex life at home that unsatisfying that you have to pick young girls up at a night club?"

"Young? Sweetheart I am not that old."

"Oh really? How old are you?"

"28."

"Well I'm 23 I am young compared to you and single and hurt that you called me rude and that you thought I would just sleep with you!"

"Oh come on you were whispering fuck me signals the whole night in my fucking ear!"

"So were you! So don't try to pin this on me!"

"I'll pin you however I want!" He was inches from her now. She didn't even notice that he had backed her up against a wall.

"Just like a man, always trying to take control and have the power." She glared at him.

Dean gripped her hips and pushed her against the wall trapping her between him and the wall as he stared down at her. Her heart was racing and Lizzie watched wide eyed at the whole thing. There was such sexual tension and frustration going on between them and passion while they yelled at each other.

Dean crashed his lips hard on hers and she moaned in surprise. Lizzie's mouth was as wide as her eyes staring at them.

Sophie grabbed at his shoulders then moved up his neck into his hair kissing him with the same anger and passion. He pulled her against him hard. She bit his bottom lip, "I'm not going to be your other woman." She dug her nails into his neck.

"You'll be whoever I want," he gripped her hips hard before grabbing her left leg and pulling it up his thigh and around his waist as he ground into her with his own hips. She could feel the large bulge in his jeans.

"Can't tell me what to do."

Dean grinned, "Yes I can and you'll like it." His lips connected with hers and all thoughts of morality and common sense out the door. It was going to be a long night for Sophie.


	2. Chapter 2

Sophie stood inside a fancy five star hotel whose lobby ceiling was she had to say, three stories high with glass chandeliers and everything looked gold, even fake gold that you couldn't tell was fake. What was she doing here? About to have an affair with a married man! No, no...she wouldn't let it come to that. What happened outside the club was heat of the moment anger and passion and alcohol had so much to do with it.

"Hey baby, come on," Dean said taking her out of her thoughts and wrapping his arm around her waist. He guided her to the elevator and hit the up button. Nothing was said between them. Sophie started to rethink this whole thing, they've both been drinking, he was married. She doesn't even remember how she had gotten here in the first place.

Sophie remembered them fighting outside of the club like a couple children over who was the rudest. Then he had her against the wall kissing her, kissing her good, very good. She even felt the bulge in his jeans from just them kissing, either his wife was depriving him of sex or he was just a horny perverted man.

Dean and Sophie entered the elevator with an older couple. Sophie just smiled at them as Dean asked what floor. Dean smirked when they said two only two floors up, gave him more time alone with Sophie.

It was quiet in the elevator and Sophie was looking around and noticed Dean had pressed the very last floor. She jumped feeling Dean's hand on her ass and then his breath on her neck and ear, "I want what you have under your dress under my tongue."

Sophie blushed and heard the older lady clear her throat. Dean glanced at the elder lady with a smirk knowing they had heard him.

The elevator doors opened the couple quickly walked out. The doors closed and Dean's hand squeezed her ass. Sophie couldn't help but laugh as the doors closed because of the couple. Dean smirked liking the sound of her laugh like all night.

Dean moved in closer to her and kissed her neck, leaving a small delicate kiss right under her ear. His teeth gently nipped as he moved in front of her then took her mouth into a savage kiss. Dean breathed heavily into the kiss as Sophie moaned quietly. His hands feasted on her ass, squeezing and groping as his lips and tongue possessed her own. Her hands ran up and down his torso, feeling his abs and muscular defined chest. She moaned wondering what gorgeous body laid under the shirt.

His hands went under the bottom of her dress ever so carefully and groaned feeling her young round ass in his hands. He slipped his right hand in and grabbed it then with his left pulled her satin panties to the floor.

Sophie watched as he went down with her panties. She bit her bottom lip lightly as he lifted her legs removing the material from around her boots. She swallowed hard as Dean placed her panties in his back pocket then moved his left hand softly up the outside of her right thigh. He looked up into her eyes as she watched his, curiosity taking over her until he placed her right leg over his shoulder and pushed her dress up.

Her breath hitched in her throat at the sudden forwardness but she shouldn't be surprised the two, as everyone has witnessed, were sending and whispering fuck me signals to each other.

Dean groaned at the sight of her smooth silky pussy. He leaned in and indulged himself with the taste of her. She gasped at the sudden pleasure and closed her eyes. Her breathing became erratic and she licked her quick drying lips. She grabbed a hold of the railing behind her gripping it tight as Dean greedily sucked and licked at her love spot as if he hasn't tasted a sweet juicy pussy in the longest time.

"Oh...God," moaned Sophie tilting her head back against the wall of the elevator and started to move her hips in sync with Dean's tongue and lips. She felt her orgasm approaching as her mind started to wander towards the hotel...how many floors did this hotel have? But her mind quickly moved to the pleasure that had reached it's peak and broke inside her.

Sophie moaned over and over as Dean licked all of her juices up. His hands gripped her ass hard causing another surprised gasp to come from her mouth. Dean stood up and claimed her mouth with his crushing her into the railing and the wall. She could taste her cum in his mouth and the taste was just intoxicating. It fed the fire inside her and she kissed him more heatedly and gripped him tighter.

"Haven't tasted a pussy like yours in the longest time," he said between kisses, "So sweet and juicy." He gripped her thigh placing it on his waist as he ground his hips into her making sure she felt the large bulge in his jeans.

"If you liked that...you should see how I ride," she smiled and in return he smirked and let out a small groan.

"I don't like a tease."

"Who said I was teasing?"

Dean gripped her ass as the elevator dinged, the doors opened and Dean lifted her up having her wrap her legs around his waist as they walked to the far end of the hall. Sophie and Dean continued to kiss as he walked them down the hall towards the only room on that side. Dean fished for the key in his back pocket as they stood at the door kissing. Sophie started kissing his neck and biting at it. He groaned as she continued her torture and he fought with the lock and the key.

"Come on," he mumbled getting angry.

Sophie moved to his ear, "Hurry up," she moaned and stuck her tongue in his ear.

Dean groaned closing his eyes and slid the key in one more time and kicked at the lock. Sophie heard the loud bang and looked over her shoulder to see the lock broken and Dean turned the handle.

"Dean you broke the door!" she exclaimed in shock.

Dean smirked, "I'll buy them a new one."

Dean opened the door and walked in Sophie's eyes widened more as she took a look at the suite Dean had gotten.

"Holy shit," she whispered as she slid down his body to get to her feet.

Sophie couldn't help her curiosity. She walked away from him and wandered throughout the suite.

Dean smirked, "What are you doing?" He just watched her walk all around the suite. Dean placed the room key on the coffee table and his car keys as well just as he looked up at her walking into the bathroom.

"Oh my God! That is the biggest bath tub ever!" yelled Sophie leaning over the giant bath tub that could be used as a small indoor pool.

"Yeah, yeah," said Dean dropping down on the bed, "Would you just get in here?" Dean sighed as he heard her boots walk across the marble floor of the bathroom. He looked over with a smirk and watched as she walked towards the bed. Dean leaned up a little on his arms licking his lips looking at her knowing she didn't have an panties on underneath that dress of hers and it was making him hard just thinking about it.

Sophie bit her bottom lip giving him a wink right before she walked by the bed and out the patio. Dean groaned flopping back down on the bed before getting back up and following her out the patio.

Sophie smiled leaning on the railing looking out. The wind blew her hair and she looked around the city, "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?"

Dean leaned on the doorway of the patio with his arms crossed looking at her, "No."

Sophie turned her head smiling at him noticing him looking at her. She turned around facing him with a smile. Dean bit his lip as his eyes traveled to her thighs where her hands gripped the bottom of her dress and teasingly brought it higher up her thighs. He licked his lips in need, very much sexual need that he has been deprived from for a very long time.

Dean smirked as he backed back into the room hoping she would follow straight to the bed so they can get the action going. God did he need it.

Sophie pulled her dress over her head leaving her in nothing but her cowboy boots. Dean groaned at the sight of her gorgeous body. The beautiful curves and the luscious legs he wanted to be wrapped around his waist. The beautiful magic button that waited patiently between her legs.

"See something else that's beautiful?"

Dean shook his head, "Gorgeous."

Sophie dropped her dress by her boots and gripped his shirt closing the space between them and kissing him hard. Dean wrapped his arms around her thin body pulling her closer and hoping she would not pull away once again. Their tongues dueled for dominance. He knew she hated a man in control, he could tell by their fight outside. Calling him a controlling powerful asshole. Hell she could call him anything as long as he was going to get laid.

Dean felt her pushing him backwards and the back of his legs found the chair and he fell down. She straddled his lap and never broke the kiss. She moaned rubbing herself against the bulge in his jeans. She wanted to feel his skin against hers. As she did this his mouth left hers and began kissing down her neck towards her breast. She moaned quietly as his teeth nipped at the tender flesh on her chest.

"So fucking sexy," he groaned smoothly rubbing his hands towards the front of her and touching and rubbing her on her breast and pelvic bone, just above where she wanted him to touch her the most.

Sophie bit his bottom lip as she slid down his body to the floor. He whimpered a bit at the lost of her body against his thinking she may be teasing him again. She then grabbed his knees separating them more so she could fit her body between them.

Dean groaned again as she continued with his buttons she leaned over and bit one ripping it off and spitting it behind him. Dean bit his bottom lip as her hands moved up his thighs to the crotch of his jeans. She looked down and he heard, "Uh oh."

Dean looked down, "What?"

She looked up at him with a smile, "I've been bad."

Dean looked down at his lap and noticed the wet mark from her arousal on his jeans. He shook his head with a smirk, "You naughty little girl." He reached behind her and smacked her ass and she yelped and he grinned at the response he got. He gripped her ass and she moaned pushing it against his hand.

"Maybe you should punish me later...right now, I have work to do." She stared into his eyes as she zipped the zipper down. She gripped his jeans pulling them down and she looked down at his boxers and smirked, "Looks like I haven't been the only bad one." She saw a spot of his own arousal on his boxers.

Dean smirked, "Looks like I need a punishment as well."

She winked at him, "So you do." She finally pulled him all the way out and she gasped in surprise. She's never seen one so...impressive if that was the word she wanted to say.

Dean smirked at her response then closed his eyes groaning as she licked around the tip, licking the pre-cum that has already started. "Fuck," he moaned quietly and she smiled as she took him into her mouth.

Sophie took him all the way in until he reached the back of her throat. She heard him groan and felt his hips slightly lift off the chair. She slowly pulled back her hand replacing her mouth as her tongue licked around the head. She licked the slit and felt him shiver and pre-cum hit her tongue. She smiled up at him before spitting back down on the tip and twirling her tongue around it. Her hand pumped him as her spit and his pre-cum mixed. Dean bit his bottom lip and threw her head back as she continued.

Sophie then took him all in again and started to bob her head up and down on his hard shaft. Dean fisted his hands in her hair groaning as she took him deep into her mouth.

"Oh shit..." he moaned as he looked down watching her. His one hand ran through her hair telling her to continue what she was doing. He felt her teeth graze his large member and he closed his eyes in pleasure and pain. He gripped the arm rest of the chair and pulled at her silky curls, "That's it baby...don't you stop."

Sophie couldn't help but smile hearing his reactions which tightened her mouth around him. He groaned and bit his bottom lip feeling his abdomen tighten up and his toes curl at the feeling of pleasure that has been built up for God knows how long.

"Fuck," he grunted out, "I'm gonna..." He tried to warn her but it was too late he was cumming. His climax had hit full force and he was waiting for her to spit it out but she didn't. She continued to suck him, swallow everything he had and that made his orgasm last longer.

Sophie moaned as she pulled him out of her mouth. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked up at him and smirked, "First BJ?"

Dean licked his dry lips, "First one...in a long time but damn baby," he wiped the sweat from his brow, "You're the best."

She smiled as she sauntered up his body. Dean licked his lips loving the feel of her soft body between his legs. She grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hard. He groaned tasting himself in her mouth.

Dean shrugged out of the button up throwing it on the other side of the chair as he continued to kiss her. Once he had it thrown to the side, he gripped her waist in his large hands and pulled her up on his lap. She moaned as his thick cock rubbed against her clit as she straddled him.

"You like that?" he asked as he lifted his hips up a little biting his bottom, "God I want you so bad."

She smiled down at him, "You want me that bad? Huh baby?"

"God yes," he groaned looking up at her. Their eyes met and she leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Take me," she whispered against his lips.

Dean licked his lips, the tip of his tongue sliding against her top lip as he slid slowly into her tight heat. Dean watched Sophie close her eyes in pleasure, "Oh God," she opened her eyes staring into his, "You feel so good inside me." She gripped the top of the chair as she moved against him.

Dean grunted closing his eyes and grabbing her hips having her move up and down on his hard cock. She threw her head back, arching her breast in his face. Dean groaned holding her tightly bruising her hips with his fingertips.

"Oh God harder," she moving her hands down his shoulders digging her nails into them.

Dean obliged her requested thrusting harder into her. He hasn't had sex this hard in a long time, it was getting to him. His old self was coming out.

"You like it like that?" he asked and wrapped his right arm around her lower back and thrusted harder and faster into her.

She nodded her head in abandonment because of the pleasure. Dean gripped the arm of the chair with his other hand. Sweat was building on their bodies.

"Oh Dean! I'm close!" she moaned loudly closing her eyes, "I'm...shit! I'm cumming!" She screamed and Dean grunted feeling her walls clench around him. Dean watched as she moaned his name over and over and loved how vocal she was. His own wife was never this vocal or dirty talked this much in his ear.

Dean wrapped his arms around her as he stood up. She leaned down and started kissing him and whispering stuff to him like "God you're so hot" "You're so perfect" "I could fuck you all night" "Want you to cum inside me" "Love your body" "Want you fucking me deep and hard"

All the stuff a man wanted to hear.

Dean threw her on the bed and she couldn't help but laugh. Dean grinned as he got on his knees and leaned over her kissing her, "Hands and knees baby," he mumbled against her lips.

Sophie smiled at him before rolling on her stomach. Dean watched as she arched her back pushing her ass in the air first. He licked his lips and bit his bottom lip running his hands over her ass. She got on her hands and turned her head and winked at him, "Like this big boy?"

Dean groaned, "Hell yeah...just like that baby. I love your ass."

Sophie was still looking over her shoulder at him, "Oh yeah?" She smiled as she pushed up against him watching him roll his eyes up into his head then look back down at her.

"You're being naughty," he groaned before he slapped her.

"Oh," she moaned closing her eyes, Dean's eyes widened then he smirked, "You like that?" He slapped her again and she nodded moaning again, "Dirty little girl...I'm gonna fuck you so good."

"Fuck me Dean! Mark me as yours baby!"

Dean didn't waste anytime plunging fast and hard into her tight dripping wet pussy. She moaned loudly and bowed her head before her as he continued to thrust hard and fast into her.

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes!" she screamed gripping the comforter in her hands. With her nails she dug into the comforter ripping it in places.

"You take it baby!" yelled Dean as he slapped her ass causing her to push back. Dean bit his bottom lip thrusting harder into her, "Fuck I'm gonna cum." He gripped her hair and forced her into the submissive pose. All he could hear from Sophie was "Uh! Uh! Uh!" into the bed.

Dean ran a hand through his hair then gripped her hair one more time before slamming hard into her one last time and spilling himself inside her causing Sophie's orgasm to erupt within her. She screamed into the bed gripping the sheets as Dean grunted and groaned riding them both through the sinful pleasure.

Dean pulled himself out as he laid next to her. She rolled onto her back running her hands through her almost wet hair then down her body.

"My God my body is humming like crazy," she moaned.

Dean smirked as he breathed out a satisfied sigh, "You're welcome baby." He turned his head to look at her and smiled. She was something else. He was going to make sure to not lose this one even though he was married.

**Authors Note: **_Now that was some fun bump bump with Dean :D Please review more to come and thank you again April for posting my stuff for me since I have no computer :(_


	3. Chapter 3

Sophie stirred and snuggled closer to the warmth that was holding her. She sighed contently, she was really comfortable and wanted to go back to sleep. She was about to when she heard a small groan. Her eyes popped open and found herself staring at Dean.

_Oh Lord, what have I done?_

Sophie closed her eyes and then reopened them slowly looking down at their entwined, naked bodies. "Oh my God," she whispered.

She felt Dean's arms tighten around her as he groaned. Her breast pressed against his hard muscular chest, "Oh God," she breathed out and then felt something against her lower stomach. She looked down and quickly looked away. Dean's morning glory was right against her stomach.

She had to get out of there.

Sophie grabbed his one arm and slowly pulled it off her. He sighed as he rolled onto his back placing his arm over his eyes. Sophie took this oppurtunity to get off the bed. She walked around the bed tip toeing trying not to wake him up. She found her dress by the balcony door and a flash of her stripping in front of Dean. She pulled her dress over her head and made sure it was on ok. She looked back at the bed to see Dean still asleep and thanked whoever was watching over her. She had to put this whole experience in the back of her mind, he was married for God's sake!

Sophie looked over Dean and bit her bottom lip _what a lucky wife too_.

Sophie snapped out of it and looked around for her panties. She then remembered them being taking off in the elevator after that she hadn't a clue where they were. She didn't exactly have the time to look for them either.

Sophie tip toed towards the door and bit her lip looking over her shoulder one more time before opening and closing the door behind her. Sophie ran to the elevator and hit the down button a few times hoping the door closing didn't wake Dean up. When the elevator doors opened she sighed in relief and walked in then close the elevator doors.

Sophie closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. This was something that was not going to happen again. She had a married man cheat with her.

"Just put it in the back of your mind," Sophie said quietly and opened her eyes, "It never happened."

**2 Weeks Later**

Sophie was cleaning the dishes in her small sink when her cell started to go off. She dried her hands on her jeans and walked the small distance towards the other counter. There was a number she didn't recognize on the screen.

"Hello?"

"_Hey beautiful."_

It took Sophie a second to realize who it was, "How did you get my number?"

"_Oh you know how these things go, I know a friend, who knows a friend who fucked your friend."_

She could hear the smirk on his and she rolled her eyes, "You got me there. Why are you calling?"

"_You know about two weeks ago I woke up after a crazy one nighter,"_ Sophie rolled her eyes and couldn't help but smile, _"And I didn't even get the girls number, you know why? Because she wasn't there when I woke up. I'm hurt Sophie."_

"You'll get over it. Like you said it was a one night thing. You're married."

Dean sighed, _"Yeah...well I wanted to take you out to breakfast the next morning but since you left I never got a chance to so we are going for the next best thing. Lunch."_

"No."

"_What? Why?"_

"Dean you are married! What part of that do you not understand?"

"_Oh come on it's a harmless lunch. I promise to keep my hands to myself."_

"For some reason I find that hard to believe."

"_Just come to lunch."_

"No."

"_Sophie...don't make me beg."_

Sophie smirked, "You begged a lot last time."

"_Oh someone's bringing up memories." _She heard the smirk again. _"I can bring back some begging memories as well."_

"Bye Dean." She took the phone off her ear and heard, _"Wait! Wait!"_

Sophie sighed knowing she was making a mistake not hanging up but she couldn't help herself. This man wanted her. It felt good once again feeling wanted.

"_Sophie?"_

"I'm here."

"_If you hang up I'll just keep calling and calling. I'll track your number down and find where you are."_

Sophie couldn't help but laugh, "I can have you arrested for stalking."

Dean grinned, _"I just love fighting for what I want."_

"What if I don't want you?"

"_You know you do Soph. Now just meet me at Conner's Restaurant on 4th. Just harmless little lunch. Come on, I want to see that smile again."_

Sophie gave a small smile, "Fine. What time?"

"_Around one."_

"I'll be there but don't expect to be getting any hotel rooms with me."

"_No promises."_

Sophie shook her head as she hung up the phone. What was she doing again?

"It's just lunch. Just lunch." She repeated that phrase the whole morning trying to get herself to think that it was just lunch even though deep down she wished it was more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sophie got out of the cab and saw Dean walking out waiting for her. She saw the smug smile on his face and she just shook her head. She gave the driver the money before she got out.

"You don't own a car?" he asked watching the cab driver pull away.

"Not all of us have the luxury like you Dean," she said giving him a look, "Now if you must know, my little blue shit box died a few months back. I just don't have the money right now to fix it." Dean nodded and she laughed, "Am I not up to your standards?"

Dean smiled, "You're perfect."

Sophie just rolled her eyes, "Let's just go have lunch ok?"

"Whatever you want." Dean placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked through the double doors. Sophie looked around and was shocked at how beautiful the place was. She has never been a place that looked this beautiful. Sophie looked at Dean and gave him a glare, "What?" he asked with a slight laugh.

"I thought this was a harmless lunch."

Dean smiled, "Like anything I do is harmless." He winked at her before turning to the host, "Winchester for two and uh," Dean pulled out a few fifties, "A nice table," he handed them to the host. Sophie's eyes widened then she looked at Dean who gave her another wink.

"No problem Mr. Winchester," said the host with a smile as he pocketed his fifties, "We have one that just opened for you. This way."

Dean and Sophie followed the host to the table and Sophie couldn't believe how nice the view was from the table. She could see the garden outside and even the whole restaurant and it's paintings. It was perfect.

She bit her bottom lip as the host ask, "Can I start you with something to drink?"

"Your best red wine please," said Dean giving another fifty and Sophie couldn't believe he did it again.

"Yes Mr. Winchester." He smiled at Sophie before walking away.

Sophie rubbed her forehead and couldn't help but laugh. Dean looked at her with a smirk, "What?"

"Seriously? Do you have money growing out of your ass?"

Dean grinned, "I don't know you tell me, you've seen me naked." He winked at her.

She smirked, "Don't remind me."

"Hey!"

She laughed which made him smile but she quickly covered it up.

"Don't do that," he said looking at her, "I love your smile and your laugh."

Before she could tell him to stop because once again he may have forgotten he was married, the wine came to the table. Sophie gave the waiter a smile as he poured their wine.

"Do you two need more time?" he asked.

"Uh," started Sophie she didn't even look at the menu.

"She'll have the steak, medium well, with a side of green beans and a baked potato and I'll have the lamb with a side of the soup special," said Dean with a smirk. The waiter nodded and walked away. Sophie glared at him and he kept the smirk on his face with his hands folded under his chin, "What?"

"How did you know what I liked?"

Dean took a sip of his wine, "Oh a friend of a friend."

"I think this friend is going to be getting a ten inch heal up the ass."

"Oh, ass play now that's something I know you like." He winked at her.

"You are so..." She had no words to describe him.

"Wonderful? Awesome? Sexy?" He arched his eyebrow at the sexy comment.

She gave him a look. "Incorrigible was going to be my word of choice."

Dean leaned back in his chair staring at her, "You like me."

Sophie scoffed in respond, "I do not."

Dean laughed sitting up and leaning towards her, "You do. I can tell."

"I don't...so how about we cut this little "reunion" short and I ask what you want." She took a sip of her wine and looked at him. "What's this all about?"

Dean grinned, "I have a proposition for you."

Sophie raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" She placed her glass on the table and looked at him. She knew what he was thinking, "No, uh uh, no!" She leaned closer to him and whispered, "I am not going to be your mistress if that's what you're thinking."

"Oh come on," he whispered back looking at her and leaning closer, "You mean to tell me you don't think about that night? That it doesn't go play by play in your head."

"No it doesn't!"

Dean grinned, "You're lieing." He looked down at her lips, God did he want another taste of them. He licked his own then slowly slid his two front teeth on his bottom one. Sophie watched him stare at her lips and she quickly sat back.

"I am not lying. Look sure it was fun but when I woke up I..." she stopped when she felt his hand on her thigh, "Really? I am trying to talk to you."

"And I am listening." He continued grinning at her as he rubbed her thigh softly.

Sophie glared at him, "As it was a night of meaningless sex to you, a guy, that I kept pretending wasn't married."

Dean sat back up looking at her, "I'm not really married."

"Oh no? So you just like to wear a wedding band on your finger for fun?"

Dean laughed, "That's not it at all. My marriage has been dead for years now."

"Why would you say that?"

Dean shook his head, "Do we really have to talk about my marriage right now? I want to talk about us."

"There is no us," she sighed.

"Right now no but soon."

"You're unbelievable," she shook her head with a smile.

"I think we both said that a couple times that night." He grinned at her, "Now come on what do you say? It won't all be about sex."

"Oh no?"

"No, look I'll give you whatever you want. We can have lunch, dinner, go to a game, back to the club, anything...as long as it's with you."

Sophie ran a hand through her hair and looked at him, "I'll think about it."

"I'll be able to get you to say yes by the end of lunch."

"No you won't."

"You'll see." He winked at her just as their food arrived.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean opened the door to the exit as they walked out, "Do you need a ride?"

"No, I'll just get a taxi," said Sophie.

"Let me drive you home." He grinned at her as he wrapped an arm around her.

She shook her head with a smile, "You wouldn't fit where I lived...maybe I can use that then to my advantage."

Dean looked at her confused, "What's that mean?"

"Well, if you see how poor I am then you will leave me alone, so yes drive me home." She grinned at him.

Dean pulled her tightly against him causing her to gasp at the sudden feel of his muscular chest, "No matter what you do, I will always be attracted to you," he said softly and ran a hand through her hair.

"Maybe...maybe I should just get a taxi then," she replied back in a shaky voice. Whatever he was doing to her was pulling a large affect on her body. She swallowed hard staring into his eyes.

"Then I think this is goodbye," he said leaning forward.

"I gu-guess so," but before she could say anything else his lips were on hers softly.

"Just a small goodbye kiss," he whispered against her lips.

Sophie nodded and the two kissed. They stayed like that for a while just savoring each other's lips before Sophie parted for a split second then deepened the kiss throwing her arms around him. There was something about this man that was able to distract her from right and wrong.

Dean's arms tightened around her waist as he licked her lips begging for an entrance into her mouth. She responded opening her mouth and Dean guided his tongue inside, massaging up against hers. She sucked on his tongue and dueled with it with her own causing Dean to let out a small grunt.

There was something about Sophie that made Dean want her. She was perfect in his eyes.

The two finally parted from the breathtaking kiss. Without opening her eyes Sophie said the unthinkable, "Yes."

Dean opened his eyes looking down at her as she opened her own up. He stared deeply into her eyes, "Yes?"

Sophie bit her bottom lip knowing this was a horrible mistake but she couldn't help but feel wanted in Dean's presence. She nodded looking up at him, "Yes." Dean grinned before kissing her one more time. She moaned and ran her hands down his body, "Hotel room?"

Dean smirked, "I'm right on it," he said as he took out his cell phone.

_**Authors Note:**__ Thanks everyone who reviewed! I know who you all are! :D Hope you enjoyed please review this chapter. It's getting good!_


End file.
